


Зрелище для богов

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Однажды в полнолуние Ричард встречает необычного человека.
Relationships: оборотень!Ричард Перкинс/human!Маркус, оборотень!Хэнк Андерсон
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 2





	Зрелище для богов

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Зрелище для богов  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1577 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** оборотень!Ричард Перкинс/human!Маркус, оборотень!Хэнк Андерсон  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ООС, смерть животных, насилие, ксенофилия.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Однажды в полнолуние Ричард встречает необычного человека.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** # WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - “Зрелище для богов”

_«Все что происходит в Лесу, остается в Лесу.»_  
_Кодекс Общины оборотней._

Ричард приехал на место рано: сумерки только коснулись подернутых чернотой верхушек деревьев. Он оставил машину на специальной стоянке и побрел по любимой тропинке вглубь чащи. На небе уже появлялись первые звезды, будто древние боги открывали глаза, чтобы насладиться грядущим зрелищем.

Ликантропию Ричарду диагностировали в тринадцать. Его ждала бы незавидная судьба завсегдатая Центра Подавления, если бы не движение за права ликанов, которое в то время как раз набирало обороты. Благодаря нему появились первые Леса — специальные заповедники, где оборотни в течении полнолуния свободно охотились, выпуская на волю своего внутреннего зверя. Его родители сразу переехали поближе к одному из таких. Это дало свои плоды: как и все «лесные» он пребывал в полной гармонии со своим зверем и легче контролировал его.

Но, несмотря на это, обычным людям все еще запрещалось находиться в Лесах в полнолуние.

Ричард окинул взглядом любимое место и принялся раздеваться: портить костюм трансформацией ему не хотелось. Он завернул одежду в плотный пакет и спрятал под дерево.

Едва бледный диск Луны осветил совершенно почерневшую поляну, тело Ричарда скрутило болью, он упал на четвереньки, покрываясь шерстью, и вскоре от человека не осталось ничего.

Вдалеке раздался первый вой. Ричард поднял голову к небу, набрал прохладного, пестрого от ароматов воздуха в грудь и протяжно завыл в ответ.

Охота начиналась.

В сердце леса он выследил крупного вепря, его бурый запах шел тонкой линией на север, в горы. След едва не оборвался у ручья, но, напившись, вепрь сразу двинулся дальше, тараня чащу огромной тушей. Однако теперь к бурому запаху добавился новый — аквамариновый.

Другой ликан?

Спустя несколько больших прыжков Ричард учуял и кровь, а затем увидел…

Вепрь лежал на боку посреди куцей опушки, его тело содрогалось в предсмертных спазмах, а рядом, вжавшись в дерево, стоял человек в камуфляжном костюме, на которого медленно наступал полуседой гигантский ликан с черными от крови лапами.

Ричард зарычал, кинулся вперед, вставая между ним и человеком и щелкнул челюстями, вызывая ликана на бой. Тот был раза в полтора больше, его когти и зубы были острее и длиннее, но ничего другого Ричарду не оставалось: отобранная человеческая жизнь навсегда осквернит Лес и в нем больше никогда не появится добыча.

Другой ликан опустился на четыре лапы и цепанул пастью воздух, принимая вызов. Ричард кинулся вперед и сразу получил когтями по лицу. Он ткнулся окровавленной мордой в землю и когти обрушились на его ребра. Ричард взвыл, но тут же прыгнул на лапы, уходя от новой атаки.

Краем глаза он заметил, что человек ринулся в чащу леса.

Ричард крутился вокруг гиганта, уворачиваясь от ударов, пуская в ход когти и зубы при каждом удобном случае, но мельчайшая ошибка стоила ему слишком дорого… Мир вокруг вскоре потемнел, ноги двигались все медленнее, будто воздух густел, как застывающая смола. Последний раз Ричард полоснул врага когтями, едва дотянувшись до кожи и получил мощный удар сразу двумя гигантскими лапами в живот.

Седой ликан навис над ним, занося когти над горлом.

Вдруг, тишину разорвал выстрел.

Ликан выпрямился оборачиваясь. Раздался еще один выстрел, он дернулся, устояв на ногах, заскулил, вцепившись в бок и вдруг устремился в лес, одним прыжком перемахивая опушку. Человек выстрелил ему вслед, но промахнулся.

Ричард обессилено положил голову на землю. Бок горел, его кровь, кажется, была повсюду, серебрясь на пожухлой траве. Он услышал шуршание сбоку, но сил повернуть морду не было. Шуршание раздалось ближе, человек направил ствол ружья ему прямо лоб.

— Это вам за отца, — зло прошипел он.

Ричард с секунду смотрел на него, а после согласно качнул мордой, прикрывая глаза. Ружье в руках человека задрожало и он отбросил его прочь.

— Да что б тебя!

Он исчез, хрустя жухлой листвой. Вскоре в ноздри Ричарду ударил запах мяса.

— Давай, я знаю, вам это помогает, — сказал человек, подтаскивая мертвого вепря к пасти Ричарда.

Но было слишком поздно: Луна звала его к себе, на небо, и он тихо завыл откликаясь. До его слуха тут же донесся вой ушедших собратьев и он завыл вновь, приветствуя их.

Вечная охота ждала…

Но глупый человек не уважал законы бытия, не сдавался: большим ножом он вскрыл грудную клетку вепря и вырезал его сердце. Он пропихнул его, сияющее золотым светом, Ричарду в пасть и руками надавил на челюсти, заставляя сомкнуть их. Ричард проглотил вместилище духа, по телу прошлась дрожь и боль ушла.

Вой, который стоял в ушах, стих.

Меж тем человек продолжил срезать мясо, куски которого клал прямо в пасть, но теперь Ричард жевал и проглатывал сам. Дышать стало легче, раны на боку начали зудеть, заживая, морда зачесалась тоже. Миру вокруг вернулся свет, по земле и в воздухе заструились цветными линиями следы животных и птиц.

Вскоре Ричард поднялся на лапы, подрагивая, и ткнулся мордой в окровавленные руки человека.

— Это такое «спасибо»? — сказал тот, коснувшись пальцами свежего шрама прямо под влажным носом.

Ричард не мог ответить, но красноречиво принялся вылизывать смуглые пальцы с бледными ногтями, и вскоре железный привкус крови растворился, а ноздри защекотал аквамариновый аромат.

Человек улыбнулся, в его глазах плясали отблески лунного света, а кожа будто сияла им изнутри. Ричард повалил его на землю, принимаясь вылизывать лицо и шею, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. Человек широко распахнул глаза, а после чуть прикрыл их веками с длинными-длинными ресницами, которые трепетали, как крылья испуганной бабочки.

— Не надо, — прошептал он, страдальчески сведя брови. — Не сейчас.

Ричард послушно отстранился попятившись. Человек сел и тряхнул головой, будто сбрасывая остатки дурмана.

Найти его оказалось на удивление просто.

В их Лесу только один раз произошло нападение на человека: его жертвой стал известный художник Карл Манфред. Все обошлось, но с тех пор он был парализован ниже пояса из-за еще несовершенного в то время лекарства от ликантропии.

Недавно Карл скончался, оставив после себя двух сыновей от разных браков: Лео и Маркуса. И именно Маркус решил отомстить тем, кто превратил последние десять лет жизни его отца в тихий, подтачивающий здоровье ад.

Ричард его понимал.

Вот только все время до следующего полнолуния Маркус снился ему: сведенные к переносице брови, вертикальная морщинка между ними и трепещущие ресницы над совершенно темными глазами…. И ничего он поделать с этим не мог.

Ричард не надеялся, что Маркус вернется, но ноги сами вынесли к заветной опушке.

И она вся была в аквамариновом запахе, след которого, слегка пропетляв, уходил в чащу. Ричард немедленно побежал по нему, на север. Он становился все ярче и ярче и вскоре вышел к самой границе заповедника. Деревья здесь расступились, обнажая мягкий нежный мох, лишь слегка присыпанный листьями и сухими ветками.

Маркус ждал его — сидел на камне, завернутый в плотное одеяло.

Ричард вошел в столб лунного света и втянул ноздрями аромат, который висел в воздухе, мерцая, будто северное сияние. Маркус впился в него совершенно беззащитным взглядом, но поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

Одеяло сползло с плеч и упало на мягкий мох позади него.

Маркус был полностью обнажен.

Он позволил вновь повалить себя на землю, задрал голову, подставляя шею и ключицы под широкий шершавый язык. Ричард вонзил когти в мох по обе стороны от его плеч; заметив это, Маркус резко выдохнул, прижимаясь плотнее. Ричард не выдержал и потерся о него вытянувшимся на всю длину членом.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — прошептал Маркус. — Дай мне…

Ричард приподнялся на лапах, и он медленно перевернулся на живот, вставая на четвереньки. Он выгнул спину, невольно коснувшись задницей еще не распухшего узла, Ричард протяжно зарычал на низкой ноте, щелкнул зубами над ухом — инстинктивно спросил разрешения — и получил в ответ совершенно нетерпеливое, похожее на скулеж:

— Да, да, молю, пожалуйста…

Ричард вошел внутрь — тесно до боли, — и вновь зарычал. Маркус вскрикнул, но двинулся телом навстречу, насаживаясь. Ричард порывисто задвигался, вбиваясь в мягкое, беззащитное тело под собой, даже не замечая, как Маркус начинает подмахивать, едва слышно постанывая. Ричард тяжело рычал в такт движениям, клацал зубами над его головой, взрывал когтями землю… Аквамариновые всполохи вокруг смешались с серебряным сиянием Луны, которое разгоралось все ярче, почти ослепляя.

Ричард прижал Маркуса лапами к земле и сомкнул зубы на посеребренном потом плече, жестко фиксируя. Тот задрожал от боли, но, вместо того, чтобы попытаться вырваться, наоборот, раскрылся навстречу распухающему узлу, принимая его в себя полностью. Он метнулся ладонью вниз, к члену, и кончил в несколько порывистых движений, сжимаясь.

Ричард зарычал от боли и кончил следом. Мимолетный оргазм прошелся по телу волной дрожи, Ричард сразу разжал зубы, и Маркус обмяк. Узел онемел, член запульсировал от боли, пока семя толчками выливалось из него в такт сердцебиению. Чтобы отвлечься, Ричард принялся зализывать следы зубов на чужом плече. Маркус судорожно вдохнул и повернул голову на бок, молча наблюдая, как затягиваются раны.

Когда сцепка кончилась, Маркус уже спал. Ричард вынул из него член, который быстро втянулся обратно. Семя тут же вылилось на землю, пачкая траву. Помедлив немного, Ричард прошелся языком по испачканным ягодицам, пока они не стали совершенно чистыми. Зубами он подцепил край одеяла и укрыл Маркуса, а после лег рядом, согревая теплом своего тела.

Ричард очнулся, когда небо едва подернуло рассветом. Маркус сидел рядом, глядя на гаснущие звезды: древние боги насладились зрелищем и теперь засыпали сами. Грудь его мерно вздымалась от спокойного дыхания, сосредоточенный взгляд блуждал от звезды к звезде.

Ричард пошевелился и понял, что теперь одеялом укрыт он. Маркус повернул голову на звук и он, наконец, увидел его в цвете, а не окутанным аквамариновой дымкой. Оказалось, что глаза у него разные, один — голубой, другой — зеленый.

— Тебе надо в больницу, — сказал Ричард, охрипнув. Пришлось откашляться: — Я тебя… Ну… И ты можешь обратиться.

— Я прохожу вакцинацию каждый год, — сказал Маркус, затем наклонился и коснулся его щеки. — Знаешь, ты выглядишь таким маленьким без всех этих клыков, когтей, шерсти… — бархатные подушечки его пальцев скользнули ниже, к шраму под носом. — Таким беззащитным.

— Это иллюзия, — усмехнулся Ричард, непроизвольно касаясь губами теплой кожи. — Древняя магия, созданная Луной, чтобы ликаны могли соблазнять человеческих женщин и мужчин.

Маркус улыбнулся в ответ.

— У тебя получилось и без нее, — сказал он.


End file.
